


My Name Is

by HK44



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transmale, transfemale, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poem I wrote a while back that I put up on my tumblr.</p></blockquote>





	My Name Is

My name is Jack.

Keep in mind this.

It’s not Mary,

Elizabeth,

Ann,

Or Angel.

It’s Jack.

These are not breasts.

As a chubby little kid

Once said in a movie,

These are pectorals.

Keep that in mind too.

I don’t actually give a fuck

If you want to know

What’s in my pants

‘Cause you’re never gonna see it

‘Less we’re dating

And even then

You probably won’t care

‘Cause I don’t pick assholes

My name is Jack.

Keep in mind this.

He, not she.

Pectorals, not breasts

Jack, Jack, Jack.

My name is Jack.

I’m a guy.

My name is Jess.

Simple and easy.

Jess for Jessica.

Jess for Jesse.

Simple.

Easy.

Sometimes these are breasts,

Sometimes they’re not.

Does it really matter

What they are?

You should be looking at my eyes

And my face,

Not try to subject me to a gender.

Don’t really care

If you’d like to know

What I’ve got

“Down there”.

It’s not important.

What I got doesn’t

Define

What I am.

My name is Jess.

Simple and easy.

They, them, their.

Sometimes breasts,

Sometimes not.

Jess, Jess, Jess

My name is Jess

I’m genderfluid

My name is Maria

Gentle

Loving

Maria

I love my breasts

They’re not very big

But they’ll get there

Some day soon

They’ll be massive

Or maybe they’ll stay small

I don’t really mind.

You can understand

From out here

That I am beautiful

Regardless of what I have

“Down there”

Or what has outwardly

Changed

“Down there”

I am still the most

Gorgeous

My name is Maria

Gentle

Loving

Maria

My name is Maria

I am a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Poem I wrote a while back that I put up on my tumblr.


End file.
